


Молчание - золото

by desterra



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: В таком ни за что нельзя признаваться





	1. Дон

Дон, конечно, не гений, но прекрасно знает и без математических расчётов, что жизнь никогда не будет нормальной. Настоящая жизнь, а не то, что он успешно выдает за неё вот уже примерно десять лет. Когда он впервые осознал, что всё идёт не так, что всё неправильно — он сбежал.  
Можно сколько угодно рассказывать себе и окружающим, что ему просто нравилась та работа и что все дело в справедливости и адреналине. Но... Честно. Причина была не в этом. Отношения, гонка, преследование — это ширма, удобный старый шкаф, в котором здорово прятаться от чудовищ из снов.  
Но всё бесполезно, если это чудовище — ты сам. Если твоё воспаленное воображение трактует взгляды и прикосновения так, как ему хочется. Если стремление вернуть утраченную близость, сократить внезапно, безо всяких объяснений установленную дистанцию, внутренний монстр встречает с упоением и восторгом, пытаясь увидеть скрытый подтекст. Обманываясь. Захлёбываясь в самообмане.  
В прошлый раз Дон сбежал, но легче ничуть не стало. Побег не удался. Старый шкаф, предназначенный для маленького мальчика, не сумел вместить в себя взрослого мужчину и его ручное чудовище. Он рассыпался в труху, и прятаться больше негде.  
Дон не гений, но он точно знает, что жизнь никогда не станет нормальной. Чуть позже они поселятся в разных домах, он женится, начнет воспитывать рождённых детей, играть на выходных с племянниками... И раз за разом урчать вместе с сонным монстром, ловя восхищенные взгляды, расшифровывая их, как только пожелает. Но он никогда, никому, ни при каких обстоятельствах не расскажет об этом.  
Ведь так?


	2. Чарли

Дон — светлый и добрый. Лучший. Не-ве-ро-я-тный. Не-про-счи-ты-ва-е-мый. За редким исключением, конечно.  
В детстве, почти сто лет тому назад, Чарли очень хотел быть похожим на него. Но не был.  
Бук-вы. Дро-би. Циф-ры. Чис-ла. Всё ничто в сравнении с Доном. И тогда. И сейчас.  
Дон — защитник, герой. Дон у-лы-ба-ет-ся. Дон тер-пит. Чарли Дону не в обузу. Но и не нужен. Так, чтобы до му-ра-шек. Так, чтобы до кон-ца.  
Дон уехал, просто чтобы быть подальше. Чарли — гений, но в отношениях полный профан. И всё равно он точно это знает. Дон уехал из-за него. Ус-тал. Раньше, в том детстве, которого почти и не было, Чарли не понимал, что герой может ус-тать. Но потом, когда остался один-без-Дона, он вычислил, доказал. За-пом-нил.  
Дон — верный и надежный. Для всех. И для Чарли тоже, для Чарли в первую очередь. Потому что — долг, потому что — семь-я, потому что — так на-до.  
Чарли не знает, как вывести нужную формулу, с чего начать, как добиться, чтоб Дон был только-для-него. Какие переменные нужно взять и куда их подставить, чтобы Дон не просто смот-рел, не просто ки-вал. А чтобы он вос-хи-щал-ся. Так же, как Чарли восхищается Доном.  
Дон — хороший и нужный. Очень. И Чарли изо всех сил стремится сделать всё, чтобы Дон больше не ус-тал. Чтобы Дон никогда не у-е-хал.  
Потому что Дон — единственное, что лучше математики и важнее воздуха. Хоть это и абсурдное утверждение.


End file.
